The Diaries of Sam Ann McMahon
by mrs.codyrhodes101
Summary: Samantha McMahon drew the unlucky card when she has to transfer to Claremont Academy, a school for someday wrestlers. How will Sam deal with being the new girl in this cliquey school, only time will tell.OC, Orton, Cena, Rhodes,Batista, and many more
1. Meeting Sam Ann McMahon

1-19-07

If you're reading my diary right now...well let me tell you you're in for a treat! Let me introduce myself...I am Samantha Ann McMahon. I am betting two things are crossing your mind. The first is my name rhymes…yea about that…see my parents got really drunk and choose that name and apparently thought it was funny or cute and decided to stick with it. Speaking of my parents (this will probably answer the other thing crossing your mind) I am guessing you noticed the last name. Well if you guess Vince and Linda McMahon are my parents than BINGO you got it! If those weren't the two things that crossed your mind, well hey I never said I was a mind reader! So basically to keep this to a short and simple introduction I am Samantha Ann McMahon, everyone calls me Sam except my family, I have the two most annoying older siblings (Stephanie and Shane), my father is the chairman of the WWE, my mother is the CEO of the WWE, and I just turned 16. I don't look anything like my family because lucky for me I got the good looks, those being blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a decent height of 5'6, I am pretty slim being 115 lbs., and I love sports! OK, maybe that wasn't short or simple, but than again neither am I.

BUT THE BIGGEST MOST HORRIBLE THING IS HAPPENING! I AM BEING SENT TO BOARDING SCHOOL!!!!!! I am leaving my beautiful quiet home in Greenwich, Connecticut for some lame boarding school with dumb dorms in Claremont, California! I mean I guess it wouldn't be so bad if it weren't JANUARY! I mean come on I have to go mid-year, and don't even get me started about my friends! You're probably asking yourself why I am transferring schools. One word… WWE! My father heard that many of the wrestlers send their children to this boarding school and he hires a lot of their graduating students because they are well trained to become pro-wrestlers. Because he heard this, both Stephanie and Shane went there and liked it a lot…but than again with our last name we can intimidate anyone and everyone so of course they enjoyed it! But that's not me; I don't use my name to get me places like Shane and Steph! So when I turned 16 my dad recommending me going! I refused and got my way until January 16 to be exact. My dad decided as my punishment I had to, since I got stopped by a certain police officer (DON FLACK). See I was speeding down the street when I heard sirens. I pulled over and some hot cop got out of the car. So I tried to pull my charm and he told me off! Than he gave me a ticket, well seeing that I have such a bad temper (blame it on my father!), I ripped it up and threw it at him, and kinda sorta poked him. HE ARRESTED ME! For loitering, harassment, and some other big words I don't know! So my dad basically said this was the last straw and I had to shape up. Honestly I didn't even use any straws until today! But he said the way to shape up was to go to "Claremont Academy" AKA lame ass boarding school! So I fought about it with him for a while but realized it was no use.

So I made my dad a deal I hoped he wouldn't refuse. I told my dad I would go to this academy if I didn't go as a McMahon. At first he was furious saying how I should respect my name yada yada yada, but I pulled the innocent daughter act. I told him that I just didn't want people to use me for my name and that I didn't want to intimidate people. I think I made him feel confident, because he agreed. So my dad said I should use my mother's maiden name, Ashe, since not many people knew it. So from that day I became Sam Ashe, well at least to all the people in Claremont, CA! Except the principal, Ric Flair, he knows my real identity because how else could my dad get me in to the school so late in the year without mentioning I was in fact a McMahon. I doubt he will be telling anyone since I know my dad bribed him to stay quiet, and a threat or 2 or 23 about never ever working again! With all the plans scheduled my parents arranged the plane to leave today (Jan. 19) and I start school the 20th! My life has changed in less than 24 hours! I had to text all my friends that I was transferring; I didn't even have time to tell them face-to-face! So this is why my life totally sucks and I am going to some lame ass boarding school as the new and improved Samantha Ann Ashe. Crazy story, right!?!?! Well my plane is taking off any minute so I am going to put my diary away until we are close to landing! Hopefully I can get some sleep on the plane but I can't help but thinking some many things… How will everyone like me? Will I make new friends? Can I ever fit in? How long will I be the new girl? Not to mention Shane told me Claremont was cliquey, what if I don't find a clique, I can't be a loner! But this is a fresh start, hopefully all goes well!


	2. Wake Up Call

4:23PMSUNDAY 1-19-07

Well the plane landed a few hours ago and I am pretty much sitting in my dorm room. I got my schedule like 10 minutes ago and I guess I have two dorm mates, Jillian Hall and Melina Perez? They aren't even in here yet, but they probably won't be happy when they realize they have a new dorm mate. How do I know that? Well when the secretary told read off their names her eyes got huge and she looked really scared…. But whatever. Plus they seem to be slobs! The room is covered in what looks like little squares of fabric….oh wait, those are skirts!…is this how they dress is California? Well I guess I need to go shopping because I will definitely stand out with my clothes. Why? Well put it this way everyone at my old school called me Nancy Drew. Yes I am the girl with the turtlenecks, cute plaid skirt, high knee socks, and straight hair with a matching headband. But other than the tragic mess of my dorm room and the calling of the mall to go shopping, the school itself isn't half bad. It's actually pretty cool. See it's a school in one building but than theirs another building for dormitories, one for fun activities, and another where the administration is (the principal, counselors, yada yada) which is where the main office is located. The secretary in the main office area told me a student would be sent to show me around from tomorrow until the rest of the week, which would be Friday the 24th…can't remember what his name was…I think Rody Chodes?? I am kind of thankful because otherwise I would need to be memorizing the school map write now rather than writing in my diary! This school is way too big!

But anyways OMG! I totally didn't even mention the best news ever! Remember how all of this transferring stuff happened in less that 24 hours, well as a gift, my dad bought me a new car! And when I get gifts, daddy goes big! The excitement is over my new cherry red Lamborghini! Ok, spoiled but desperately needed, a girl always needs an escape plan! Other than that my schedule seems decent and the women who gave me my schedule gave me a list of sports! Soccer tryouts are being held in a week for indoor and all the indoor soccer players automatically make outdoor. If I didn't mention it I am the worlds biggest soccer fan! I absolutely love the game, and that's basically what keeps me in shape. So I guess I do have a few things to look forward to…shopping, try outs, my new car! But than there is always a negatives side…my roomies, my first day! (Which is tomorrow!), getting lost, and the CLIQUES! I already noticed there were cliques when I was heading up towards my dorm room. They were all in little circles with there friends and wouldn't mingle with anyone who wasn't in their group. Hopefully I will make an impression to get one of the groups to notice me, I rather be with the worst, most hated group than having none at all. Well I better start unpacking and it is already 6:00 PM so I better head to the mall (wherever that is) and get a new wardrobe.

8:45 PM

Ok, so I am back! I finished my unpacking and got a lot of cute stuff! Whoever invented Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle, Pac Sun, and Aeropostal, well THANKS! I don't think I will stand out now, since the clerk said these are the most popular trends! My roommates still aren't back from wherever and let me tell you I am not complaining! I can just tell by there living habits we won't be close…but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover…So other than that nothing to great has happened…ok that was a lie! I totally saw the hottest guys in the whole world! Imagine Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, and Chad Michel Murray but 10 times better! I didn't catch their names but they were playing football! There were three of them to be exact. One had the most gorgeous pair of baby blue eyes, the other had the biggest muscles I have ever seen, and that's saying a lot since I grew up with both my parents working for the WWE! And the last had the sexiest dimples I have ever seen (cuter than mine)! But the bad news is, I doubt they even noticed me. It seems like nobody has to be honest. Whenever I walk into a room filled with the students they just keep talking to their friends and don't even take a glance at me. I won't be surprised if tomorrow I get stampeded by the students because I am so invisible. Well that's something to look forward too, I have always wanted a tattoo but I bet footprints will be a lot better and much cheaper! Anyways I better straighten my hair and get ready for bed since tomorrow is when the world ends, um I mean my fresh start begins…I will definitely keep everyone whose reading this updated. I know I can't wait to write about my new room mates (whoever they are), how my first day is, how bad I am broken after that stampede, and if this Rody Chodes or whatever does his job at being my guide for everything!

_3:54 AM---Monday, January 20, 2007_

"_Damn Jillian how much can you drink?"_

"_Fuck off Melina, how many guys can you fool around with?"_

"_UGH! Whatever, lets get you inside the dorm before one of the security guards walks down the hall, we already got caught once, if we get caught again they will expel our asses!"_

"_True….now which key is it?"_

"_Gosh you are blonde, there is only one key on your key chain!"_

"_HEY! NO DISCRIMINATING AGAINST BLONDE…I am drunk, that's how come I can't comprehend whatever the hell I am doing"_

"_Hand me the damn keys I hear footsteps"_

_Melina quickly unlocks the door and pushes Jllian in before closing the door quietly_

"_Hey Melina? How come its sooo dark! I am scared"_

"_Its called a light switch!"_

_Melina flips the switch and Jillian watches amazed_

"_That little switch can produce all this light! And look it made some random girl appear too! It's a magic light! I can't wait to blog about it!"_

"_What the fuck? Who the hell is that? Jillian are you sure you didn't give out our room key to a random hobo on the street?"_

"_Positive, trust me I learned from the last time! But she's not a hobo she is sent to us from the light bulb!"_

"_Torrie, guess what I heard!"_

"_OMG, gossip time, what did you hear"_

"_Well, I heard your boyfriend, John…Cena, remember him?"_

"_Um Yea I think! Does he rap a lot? And is he really really stupid?"_

"_Yes and yes and good you remember him, well you love him right…?"_

"_Duh"_

"_Well he told me if you don't go in the bathroom, change into you pajamas, crawl into bed, and shut up for the rest of the night than he will dump you!"_

"_Oh no, that can't happen, or I will be like single! And yea I am going to go change and go to bed and sip my lips!" pretends she zippers her mouth and hands Melina the "key"_

"_Okay good girl…" mumbles "now I hope you remember we have 3 tests tomorrow and are all out of aspirin and coffee….dumbass"_

_Jillian turns off the light and hops into bed, meanwhile Melina walks over to the unidentified girl in their dorm room._

_Melina trips the rest of the way over to the girl "Ouch, shit I knew I shouldn't have let Jillian rollerblade in here last week" Melina finally reaches the girl and begins to shake her awake._

_Wiping her eyes Sam sits up and yawns_

"_Um may I ask who the hell you are and why the fuck you're in my dorm room?"_

"_Thanks for the warm welcome…I am Sam Mc…Ashe. If you would've gotten home sooner you would have realized that I am you're new roomie"_

"_First of all, WHY ARE YOU OUR ROOMIE? And secondly, your names Sam McAshe?"_

"_No its Sam Ashe, I was about to sneeze and apparently you took that for a "mc" but this is the biggest room and it can fit 3 people. I am sorry seriously but it wasn't up to me I am a late transfer student and"_

_Melina rudely interrupts Sam.._

"_Ok Sam, I don't want you're life story because for this point on you're a nobody to me or Jillian and I will make sure you get a new room because Jillian and I need this large space and a third person just ruins it"_

"_Again I am sorry but its not my choice, I asked if they had any others and they said they didn't so if you want go talk to them but I won't bother you or Jenny"_

"_Her name is Jillian and I will go down there right now"_

"_Have fun with that" Sam says while turning over on her side, "and can you hit the light on your way out?"_

"_ARGH!" But reluctantly she turns of the light on her way out._

_Melina goes down to the main office and walks in to the office of the room and board director Mrs. Johnson._

"_Ah, Ms. Perez what can I do for you this early in the morning?"_

"_Who the hell is that fucking Sam girl? You know me and Jillian have dibs on that room! We worked for it so get her out"_

"_First of all, you didn't work for it, you're parents check books got it for you. And secondly I said if nobody else transfers in than the room belongs to just you and Jillian. But we are short on rooms until the finished construction of the new dormitories, which won't be done until next year. So deal with it._

"_But…"_

"_No buts, now get out of my office and deal with it like I said, if I didn't believe it was big enough trust me I would have worked something else out"_

"_Before you so rudely intrupted me, I was about to say there is only one bathroom! We can't all share that…I need time to look this beautiful!"_

"_Excuse me? Get out of my sight before I get campus security in here and have you take a breathilizer, I smell alcohol and it can't be me since I am here this early in the morning working, unlike you, who is partying. So deal with the bathroom fact if anything make a schedule…now GET OUT!"_

_Melina mumbles "bitch" and stomps out_

"_Good night to you too darling" Mrs. Johnson says laughing to herself_

_When Melina arrives back at the room she stomps to the bathroom, changes her clothes, and logs on to myspace telling everyone about the new girl, who happens to be her roommate._


	3. Rody Chodes

8:32 AM Monday 1-20-07

I am soo nervous school starts at 9:30 AM! Normally I would sleep until 8:00 AM but something very funny and annoying happened. See I was asleep until around 6 AM, because I heard this awful noise! I assumed something was dying! So I jumped up and ran over to the window to see if maybe an animal was killed, because that would be really sad. Well, I listened closer and realized I hear water mixed in with that terrible screeching. Well since its perfect sunny outside, therefore it couldn't be rain; I assumed something was in the shower. I went over and put my ear towards the door and heard "I know what boys like.." and it just gets worse. It just so happens that the horrible noise was my new roommate, Jillian, singing! So I felt better knowing no harm was done to the outside world and tried to go back to sleep. BUT IT DIDN"T END! She kept going on and on and on! I didn't want to be like "Hey, um you suck so why don't you have your daddy go pay for some voice lessons". Ok I honestly thought about it, but hey I am new and enemies are definitely not the way to start off. So that explains why I am up so early compared to what I have set on my alarm clock. So since I had spare time before I had to get ready I decided to take I run. I started to run about 6:20ish and I swear nobody was out, which surprised me because it was about 70 F, sunny out, and just seemed like a good time to run. I actually kind of liked being out on the track alone and in silence. It gave me sometime to just relax before the stressful day ahead.

After my run on the outdoor track I started to head back towards my dorm. That's when my mind went from peaceful thinking to stressful thinking. I am actually the new girl. I hate being given that type of title, and now everyone probably knows it since Melina was on last night, well early this morning. I have a feeling she was telling people about me, I don't know how but I just have a feeling. But at least I don't have to put up with her this morning. She actually isn't even here; I am assuming she is in her boyfriend Randy's dorm since Jillian was telling herself that. I swear Jillian is like Melina's puppy. She was like "Oh no, Melina. What should I wear?? I can't do it without her. Don't worry Jillian its alright she's probably at Randy's!" It's really sad, but it's her own choice. Anyways, so much for a good sleep and no enemies, and I should probably make that 2. If Melina seems as evil as I am assuming she is, that she probably turned all her friends, boyfriend, and her boyfriend's friends against me!

So I got back from my run around 7:00, took a quick shower, re-straightened my hair, and got dressed. I finished about 7:45. That's when I was about to start writing in my diary, when Jillian finally realized I was here. It was actually funny. It went something like this…

"Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do!!!!, Wow I amaze myself! What do you think Blondie?" Sam looks around, "Um me?" 

"_No shit Sherlock! You're the only blonde here"_

"_Well you see I noticed you talk to yourself and you're blonde too so I wasn't sure?"_

"_Oh, oops, anyways you came from the light bulb right?"_

"_Um, no, Greenwich, CT to be exact"_

"_Neat! My future boss lives there! Mr. McMahon…he's hot! Right? Here I got a picture a life size picture of him on my closet door!" _

_Jillian runs over to the closet and opens it. Sam's mouth nearly touches the ground. Their Sam sees her dads picture, life size, in a SPEEDO!_

_Sam tries not to throw up, "Oh sure, nice, lovely, um can you shut that now?"_

"_Yes, I can. I could so tell you are trying not to look because you don't want to offend me because you're in love with him too!"_

"_You caught me! No seriously…I just think I prefer guys my own age"_

"_Oh, yea I have a boyfriend my age. His name is John! But don't tell him about Mr. McMahon! He would get jealous!"_

"_I swear!"_

"_OMG me too like fuck, shit, ass,"_

"_Um I meant like I promise…but, so I was just wondering how did you get that picture?"_

"_I take them. See every summer I go to his house and peek in the bushes, windows, and stuff. Last year I dressed as the planter and got that Speedo one as he was getting ready to do laps. I actually have a whole collection! Want to see?"_

"_Um, no thank you." Sam's couldn't stop thinking what a freak this Jillian girl was. "Oh my gosh, she stalks my house! I seriously need to talk to security about that…and EW" was all she kept thinking, to herself of course!_

"_Oh whoops, anyways light bulb girl, why are you here?_

"_My name is Samantha but you can call me Sam, and I am your new roomie"_

"_Oh NO! Melina will throw a bitch fit!"_

"_She did yesterday, you were kind of out when it happened"_

"_Oh yea….well good I hate watching that its really scary! But yea I am Jillian and I know you probably are scared of Melina after her fit since I am guessing you saw it, but trust me she is really a nice person!"_

"_I am sure she is, just tired probably" Sam says, while thinking to herself "Sure…"_

"_Well anyways, I got to go, see my friends and I always meet at a certain time"_

"_I totally understand I am just waiting until my guide comes"_

"_Nice, anyways see you later, oh by the way, we don't know each other.."_

"_Ok…"_

"_And do you have Advil by any chance? I have a really bad hangov…I mean headache"_

"_I can't give meds out to strangers sorry"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Just practicing…"_

"_Bitch…" and with the Jillian flips her hair and tries to make a dramatic exit. Instead she falls flat on her face because she trips over her foot. When she tries to get back up she just falls again._

"_Bye Jillian it sure was a pleasure to meet you" Sam says trying to stifle back her laughter_

_Jillian finally gets up and slams the door hard. W hen she is sure the door is shut Sam breaks down into a fit of giggles._

Pretty entertaining huh? It was really funny! But I honestly didn't think cliques were going to be that important, or somebody could be that stupid…but I guess I was wrong about both of those. So its almost 9:00 AM. Crap! My guide will be here soon! I am actually nervous, is Rody a girl or boys name? See, I kind of have a problem with guys. Not that I am ugly or anything, it is just that I get really clumsy, shy, and I totally mix up words.

For example, when I was in 7th grade I went to my first dance. The cutest guy in the class asked me, his name was Jordan Giordano…(yes I still remember, it was that bad…). So of course I agreed, honestly he was so cute and asked me of all people! I couldn't resist. He walked me out onto the dance floor and I tripped landing face first on the floor. I quickly stood up and tried to be confident acting like nothing happened even though everyone had videos of it on their cells. So we began dancing, and it worked out even though I keep stepping on his feet. See I am an amazing dancer, since I had to take classes for it (look at my parents if you question that), its just I was soo nervous. Well towards the end of the song Jordan goes "Sam, listen I have been wanting to say this since last week but I really like you, um so how do you feel?" Well at the moment my phone was vibrating in my pocket, which scared me and I jumped back. The look in his eyes was horrible; I thought he was going to cry. He didn't realize my phone was vibrating, he thought I was disgusted with him. I felt bad so I went "Jordan, trust me I really like you its just…" and my phone went off again. I knew it had to be Mike, my driver, since I told him I would be out and I was running late, which probably had him worried, which explains the phone calls. Jordan was really mad at that comment, his faced went all red and he was like "Just what? Am I not good enough for you? I really thought you liked me and everyone thinks we would be cute…but am I not good enough for Princess Sam?" I had to respond quickly, and I was under pressure everyone was staring, "No your fine…its just.." Again my phone went off and out of pure anger I yelled… "MIKE!"…Jordan looked like I just slapped him… he went "Oh have fun with Mike". He began walking away when I went after him, I tripped and knocked all the girls into the concession table and ruined their cute outfits, which all happened to be white, but I kept running after Jordan. When I reached him I went "No Mikes older…" His eyes went wide "Older, so you like older men?, listen Sam have fun…just stay the hell away from me" I knew I screwed up, and I gave up. The rest of the year I talked to no boys. I was shy and I didn't want to make myself look that bad ever again. I haven't actually talked to a boy, since Jordan, at least romantically. See when I reached 8th grade I went to an all girls school, and the only boys I talked to were my brother, dad, uncles, boy cousins, neighbors (who were like 90!), and occasionally my brothers friends, but since he didn't have many of those I never had another opportunity to talk to guys.

So I am lacking in that department and after the Jordan incident I vowed I would never try. I also didn't try because every guy knew of the incident and probably wouldn't even want to talk to me anyways. But this is a fresh start, right? Nobody knows about Jordan or anything so I can look at boys (even though I never stopped…) and I can talk them too. I am not Sam McMahon anymore…I am an Ashe; therefore I can be good with boys. Well it's like 9:05AM and Rody is going to be here at 9:10AM, well at least that's what the secretary said! So I better get ready and add the finishing touches before I make my public appearance as Samantha Ashe…hey I just realized my name doesn't rhyme! WOO HOO! No more Samantha Ann McMahon…wow I am stoked now! Can't wait to write down all of today's detail! Wish me luck!

_9:07 AMMonday, 1-20-07_

_While Sam was waiting for her guide she added some finishing touches to her look. She looked in the mirror and was speechless! She was wearing a new jean mini shirt that had that faded look. She matched it with a black, v-neck, ¾ length sweater and a pair of light brown UGG boots. She had to admit she looked really good. She decided to add some accessories so she added the diamond heart necklace and diamond stud earrings Stephanie bought her as a going away gift. At that moment Sam remembered her belly ring. She just got it pierced by her best friend Ella, and Sam hadn't looked to see if it was infected. She quickly pulled up her shirt to check in the mirror. At that moment a certain guide walked in the room._

"_Um, I am um…just going to pretend I didn't see that and knock.."Cody began to turn around because he needed to stop staring. He couldn't believe a new girl was this hot. He expected it to be some ugly fat chick that got made fun of and transferred here; those are the only kind of girls who transfer here so late in the year._

_Sam quickly pulled down her shirt and replied "Oh my gosh! I am really sorry. See I just got my belly pierced and had to check if it was infected…"_

"_It's ok…anyways I am Cody Rhodes. Sorry for not knocking and interrupting you're, infection check? But it looks good to me" He couldn't believe he just said that! He quickly covered up with "Like infected wise, anyways I was assigned to help a Samantha Ashe? And I am guessing that's you?" He couldn't help but think "more like hoping than guessing"_

"_Yep that's me, but just call me Sam, please"_

"_Sure, so lets see your schedule"_

_Sam quickly ran over to her backpack and pulled out the blue sheet of paper with all her classes on it and handed it to Cody._

_He took Sam's schedule and compared it with his own. "Wow, we have almost the same schedule. You're pretty smart, every class you have is AP"_

"_I guess I don't have much to do but study" Sam regretted saying that, it made her look like a total loser!_

"_Yea, same here. I am in all AP but I suck at French, so I stopped at French 4 because AP would just be way to hard"_

_Sam couldn't believe it, this Cody guy was like perfect and she realized he was really cute. She just loved how he had such a tense look; kind of bad boy, but when he smiled it was like he went from bad boy to hot good boy! She kept telling herself to play it cool and stop staring, but he was addicting._

_She finally replied, "Yea, it is, but it looks good for college. Anyways class should be starting soon, ready to show me around?"_

"_That's what I am here for, so lets go"_

_Sam was suddenly extremely excited. She had the perfect guide, and he was in almost all of her classes! Plus she has him for a week, since he is her guide!_

_On the way to class he pointed out the lunchroom, gym, theater, and the different wings of the school. Sam basically had the whole school covered in 5 minutes. Upstairs consisted of math, science, and foreign language. Downstairs was language arts, social studies, and art._

_A lot was going through Sam's head as her and Cody were walking to AP Chemistry. She kept thinking "I can barely remember exactly where everything is because I am too busy trying to keep a really conversation without screwing up, not falling or doing anything clumsy and embarrassing, and trying not to stare at Cody. But he is so cute and nice. He doesn't seem as cliquey as everyone. Although he didn't say hello to anyone while he showed me around except a group of boys who looked like soccer players. So obviously he's in a clique but he isn't embarrassed to be with me, at least not that I know of."_

_Cody was having a similar battle in his own head. He kept thinking, "Wow she's hot, but of course I have no chance. I have my own clique and the guys have strict rules. Can't be with any other girls unless they are soccer players. Except no rules apply at party's…maybe she plays soccer? Wow I hope she does. But none of it matters because once she meets the football players she won't even remember my name.. Just like all the other girls."_

_When they reached the classroom they finally started to talk to each other rather than their own mind battles._

"_So" Cody started, "You excited?"_

"_Not really" _

"_Well anyways, um do you plan on doing any sports? Because next week is tryouts and all and um I can help you, well show you…where to sign up." He kept thinking to himself "nice cover, wow I am such a loser, why does she make me nervous, I am good at this girl stuff!"_

"_Actually I am trying out for soccer. It's literally my life. I have been playing since I could walk!" Sam realized she was thinking too hard and making herself sound bad. She just told herself to play it cool. She tried to think of stuff that calmed her down, and she had an idea. Whenever Sam had a problem since she was 13 years old, she would always watch "Breakfast At Tiffany's". It was her favorite movie. She idolized Audrey Hepburn and always pretended to be just like her when confronted with a hard situation. She thought to herself "What would Audrey do? Of course she would act confident and be herself. I can do it! If I stop thinking and start living maybe things will be easier" From that point forward Sam swore to stop over thinking things. _

_Cody's mind thought, "BINGO, she's perfect, I can hang out with her, and I won't be breaking any rules. Plus, she's hot, the guys will be jealous, and I will look extra good. Not that I am using her because I would never do that, but people will hopefully forget my last girlfriend, Beth Phoenix, she was crazy and everything went down hill from there.. Plus Sam seems smart so I won't be talking to a complete idiot like some of the other girls I have dated... Wow I have to do well at this guide thing and make sure she likes me. I have a reputation of not being turned down, and never giving up on something I want. And right now I want Sam Ashe._

_They finally reached the classroom and Sam expected Cody to go off and talk to his friends in the classroom who were looking at Cody like "Who is she, and why are you hanging out with her?" But instead he walked to his sit, knocked Coach out of the sit in front of him and told Sam to sit there. Sam felt bad for the Coach kid, since he was kicked out of his seat for her, but no way was she declining an offer from Cody! _

"_Are you sure I can sit here?" Sam asked Cody._

"_Of Course, don't mind Coach, he is used to getting kicked out" Cody replied sounding very sure of himself._

_Of course Sam felt awful so she gave Coach a sympathetic look and helped him off the ground. "Sorry that I am sitting in you're seat. I am new here. My name is Sam, but if you want I can move.." Sam said flirtatiously, desperately hoping he would fall for her charm and move to a different seat without an argument or complaining._

_Coach looked at Sam and drooled "You can take my seat anytime" And with that he rushed back towards his best friend, JBL, who sat in the back of the room._

"_Wow, I never knew what a jean skirt could do for a girl. I could definitely get used to this" Sam thought to herself with a sly smile._

_Cody couldn't believe what he saw. Sam actually helped a nerd? What was she thinking! But this was his fault he realized! He knew he needed to point out the cliques immediately before she crossed the wrong people. He decided lunch would be the best time._

"_So" Sam started "Do you think the teacher will mind if I sit here?"_

"_Of course, not" Cody knew this for a fact. Their AP Chemistry teacher was a huge pervert. His name was Mr. Pound Cake. Cody made sure Sam sat in Coach's seat, because Mr. Pound cake would rather look at Sam than Coach and Cody knew Mr. Pound cake wouldn't mind at all. Plus, Cody thought, Sam would probably die if she had to sit next to the biggest perv in the class, JBL because that was the only seat left available. Cody already overheard JBL saying "That Sam, is going to be the next Mrs. Layfield if I can help it._

_Mr. Pound cake still hadn't come to class yet. So of course everyone was goofing off and talking to their friends. While Cody and Sam sat there, Chris Jericho, Mike "The Miz"Mizanin, and Phil Brooks headed over to their best friend, Cody's, desk._

"_Hey Cody" Mike said with a mean look._

"_Oh Hey Mike. What's up guys?_

"_Nothing" Chris and Phil replied in unison with the same mean look Mike had._

"_Well this is Sam. Sam meet Mike, Chris, and Phil. These are my best friends and soccer team mates." Cody said, worried about his friend's rude attitude towards him and he knew it had to do with Sam._

"_Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you! I am actually trying out for soccer. I play goalie what about you guys?"_

_With that Mike, Phil, and Chris smiled and knew they didn't have to worry about Cody breaking rules. Cody was glad they were getting along and talking about soccer. Soon, assuming Sam made the soccer team, she could be in the soccer clique. _

_Finally, Mr. Pound cake arrived…_

"_Sorry I was late everyone.." Mr. Pound cake said as he put his briefcase on his desk and started handing out papers to each of the students, "I was dealing with your fellow classmates Mr…" Mr. Pound cake stopped right in front of Sam's desk. Sam was kind of freaked out by the way he was eyeing her. It wasn't a realization look like "Oh, we have a new student" It was an "I want to take off all your clothes right here and right now" type of look. With that Sam scooted back a bit and tried pulling her skirt down so it was longer, but not by much.. _

"_Well hello, you must be new, it's great you're here. I am Mr. Pound cake, but call me Mr. PC. I really like that you picked this desk. I will go write it down in the seating chart right now, I like you were I can see you. This is your permanent seat…for the rest of the year"_

"_Ok, thanks Mr. PC" Sam replied nervously_

"_Anytime…what's you're name?"_

"_Samantha Ashe, but I prefer to be called Sam"_

"_Ok, Sammy, welcome and I can't wait to get to know you. As I was saying I was late because Mr. Bautista, Mr. Orton, and Mr. Cena thought it would be funny to mess with my car, unfortunately for them they will be in detention for the rest of the period…so lets get started.."_


End file.
